Raph's extraodinary tail (tale)
by KerryAnne
Summary: After a vicious argument with Leo, Raph storms out of the lair and attempts to take his life, only to be rescued by a beautiful mermaid. Will she heal his emotional scars and will he find salvation with her? When faced with staying with her or returning to his brothers, what will Raph do? Choose love or the life he knows? No Splinter in this and the guys are all in their 20's.
1. Rifts

Leo's 24  
Don's 23  
Mikey's 22  
Raph's 20

Rachael's 22  
River's 21  
Oceania's 18

"I'm sick of ya always bossin' me, Leo," Raph raged, his green eyes blazing, and shoving a finger hard into Leo's plastron. "In case ya forgot, I ain't twelve anymore. I'm twenty and I don't have ta listen ta ya."  
"But you act like it," Leo retorted, drawing himself up to his full height of five feet two, a full two inches taller than his scowling emerald skinned brother. "Always storming off in a rage, throwing temper tantrums and acting like a brat. If Master Splinter were here, he'd be deeply ashamed of you."

"Think we should interfere, bro?" Mikey asked, glancing at Don, who sat beside him on the lounge sofa. "They've been arguing for some time now."  
"No, it'll blow over like it always does. Just watch the movie."

Hurt flickered on Raph's face at the mention of their deceased father, who'd passed away two weeks prior in a battle between the brothers and Hun, but it was quickly replaced by a snarl. "Then maybe me and my attitude should leave, Leonardo," Raph growled. "Clearly I'm not wanted or needed."  
"You do that and grow up while you're at it! I'm fed up of being-second guessed by an overgrown kid and rectifying your mistakes. You're a disgrace to the clan, to the family, to everything Master Splinter tried to instil in us."  
"Don't ya dare mention Master Splinter!" Raph yelled. "It wasn't my fault he got killed.  
"Yes, it was. I told you to stay back when Hun advanced and you didn't and he managed to disarm you, had a knife pinned at your throat and Master Splinter tried to rescue you, but ended up being stabbed. It's your fault, Raphael. No one else's. It's your fault. Face the fucking reality. I have. You're a liability to this family and I'm done, so done with YOU. You can run off all you like, throw a tantrum. I don't give a shit anymore what you do." With that, Leo stormed off to his bedroom and slammed the door.

Blinking back tears, Raph ran to the garage, discarded his gear, his weapons and his bandanna, hopped on his bike and drove as fast as he could. He didn't care where he went. I just need ta get away, he thought. The rain pelted down hard on his emerald skin and thunder roared in the distance, but Raph didn't care. Leo's words had cut him to the core and he knew he couldn't stay at the lair any longer with the tension, the angry words, the constant bickering and Leo's "stupid rules." It's time ta forge my own path, Raph thought.

"Should we go after him, Don?" Mikey asked.  
"Nope. The argument's nothing new. They had this fight last week and Raph left, returning after a few days. Leo will calm down and he and Raph will work things out."  
"I don't know, bro, but I get this feeling that this time things are different and Raph's not coming back."  
"He will, Mikey. Where else is he going to go, besides April and Casey, and they're away on their honeymoon."  
"I hope you're right, dude. It won't be the same without Raph. And Leo's wrong. He's not a liability and we need him."  
"He'll be back, Mikey," Don said, hugging him. "He always returns. He just needs to cool down."  
"I hope it's soon. It's stormy out there and it's cold. He'll freeze."

A furious and upset Raph arrived at his destination, Rockaway Beach, near Queens an hour later and parked. There was no one about due to the severe weather and the time of night, 11 p.m. The rain was falling harder, but Raph ignored it, climbed off of his bike and headed towards the ocean. It was high tide and the waves were lashing at the shore and creating a tempest that Raph knew would be deadly to swim in. He'd be tossed against the rocks and would possibly die. I don't care anymore, Raph thought, as hot tears spilled down his cheeks. Leo's right. I'm a liability ta the family, ta the clan, I'm a disgrace, I caused Master Splinter's death and I don't deserve ta be alive. I should be dead and Master Splinter should be alive. I'm gonna end things now. It's the best thing ta do. I can't stand livin' with the pain, the guilt, knowin' I caused his death.

Raph waded further into the swirling water and dove in, allowing himself to be swept along by the turbulent waters. Raph closed his eyes and the current carried him along, until one particularly nasty current caused him to smash into the rocks, causing pain to radiate throughout his body. Battered, bruised and unconscious, Raph rapidly slid under the waters, seemingly destined to lie at the bottom of the ocean forever.

Rachael, a beautiful, twenty-two year old dark haired and dark-eyed mermaid, was on the way home from a weeklong visit to a friend, in a neighbouring kingdom, when she saw a peculiar object rapidly falling to the bottom of the ocean. Curious, she swam to take a closer look. "Be careful, Rach," her flounder friend, Nero, said. "It could be dangerous."  
"Relax. I'm just taking a peek at it. Wow. It's a turtle. A giant turtle I've never seen anything like it before," Rachael said, reaching out and touching Raph's shell and his biceps. "Look at the muscles. So defined. Handsome specimen. Probably a boy. Poor thing looks like he's been through the wringer," Rachael added, looking at the huge cut on Raph's head.  
"Is it dead, Rach? It's not moving?"  
Rachael checked for a pulse and, finding one, said, "No, he's breathing, so he's probably unconscious. We'll need to get him home fast. In his condition, he's an easy meal ticket for the predators around here."  
"Your dad's not going to like this."  
"I'll worry about him later. Let's go."

Rachael slid an arm around Raph and swam as fast as she could with him, towards the palace where she lived. Her father, Aquarius, the king, ruled the empire along with his queen, Atlanta, and Rachael was the oldest of three daughters. The king had had a son, but he'd been killed by a great white shark ten years prior.

Rachael arrived at the palace and was pleased that no one was around. She headed to her room and placed Raph in her bed. "You'll stay here, turtle," she said. "I believe you're in a coma and hopefully, you'll wake soon."  
"What if it's dangerous, Rach?" Nero asked.  
Rachael studied the unconscious turtle and said, "I get a funny feeling he's not and that he could be a great asset to us. Are you staying over tonight, Nero?"  
"I'd like that and will sleep here on the sofa."  
"As will I on this sofa. He needs the bed. Goodnight, Nero," Rachael said, settling herself down on a couch and covering herself with a blanket.  
"Night, Rach, and I hope you're right that the turtle isn't a threat."  
The turtle's extremely handsome, Rachael thought, closing her eyes. And I'm sure he's harmless. I can't wait until he's awake, so I can find out more about him.

 **A/N This story is for my friend, Rachael :) Hope she likes it.**


	2. First time

Rachael woke at 6.a.m. the next day and looked at the still passed out turtle on her bed. Hope he's going to be okay, she thought, getting up and peering at him. "Morning, Rach," Nero said. "You sleep okay?"  
"Fine, Nero. And you?"  
"Okay. The turtle's still not awake?"  
"No. He took quite a beating. Could be some time before he…"

"W-where am I?" Raph asked, waking and opening his eyes.  
He has the most beautiful eyes, Rachael thought. Eyes that I could get lost in forever. "You're here in my kingdom," Rachael said.  
"Kingdom, what?" Raph said in amazement. "Yer a mermaid and yer a fish. Am I dreamin'? I gotta be or am I dead?"  
"None of the above. You're alive and well in my kingdom. I found you drifting in the ocean and brought you home to my room to recover. I'm Princess Rachael and this is Nero, but you may call me Rachael."

"Hi," Nero said. "Pleasure to finally talk to you."

How are you feeling, Mr.?" Rachael said.  
"Raphael. Wow. I thought mermaids were a myth and yer a talkin' fish. The guys are never gonna believe this."  
"Guys?"  
"Nothin'. So yer royalty?"  
"Yes. I'm the eldest of three daughters and my dad, the king, rules the kingdom. You're unique, a five foot talking turtle. How did that happen, Raphael? And that's an unusual name, but it suits you. I like it."  
"Long story. How tall are ya? Ya look very tall."  
"Six foot. I take after my dad. So, how did you become a talking turtle? Because the only turtles I know are the ones I see swimming in the ocean and they don't talk."  
"I fell into some green goo and it made me this way."  
"Goo?"  
"Like slime."  
"Slime?"  
"Forget it."  
"You mean a spell made you this way?"  
"I guess ya could call it that."  
"You and your friends?"  
"I have no friends or family. It's just me."  
"You must be incredibly lonely. Is that why you were in the ocean on such a stormy evening? You poor soul," Rachael said, her heart going out to him.  
"I don't wanna talk 'bout it," Raph said, his face darkening.  
"I'm a good listener."  
"No. I should be leavin'."  
"You're in no condition to leave, Raphael. You took quite a knock and should rest. Why don't I bring you some breakfast and then you can rest?"  
"Thanks, but I don't wanna be a nuisance."  
"You're not at all. Come on, Nero."

As Rachael and Nero left the room, Raph chuckled to himself. Mermaids and talkin' fish. I gotta be dreamin', he thought. No way do they exist, but then again, neither do mutant turtles and I exist. Rachael's kinda pretty and she has the most beautiful brown eyes. Why am I thinkin' that? I don't have the hots for a mermaid. Would never work out and she wouldn't like a freak like me. I gotta get better and go home. No, I can't go home. After what happened between me and Leo, I have no home. I'm on my own. I'll get better and go find a new home for myself.

Rachael and Nero were in the kitchen. "What do giant turtles eat, Nero?" Rachael asked.  
"Probably algae and sea grass, like their relatives. Here's some."  
"Great," Rachael said, placing the sea grass and algae onto a plate. "And I have his water."  
"Have you thought about how you're going to introduce Raphael to the family?"  
"No. I'm still working on it. Let's go back to Raphael. I'm sure he's starving."

"RACHAEL, GET IN HERE!" a voice boomed.

"Oh, oh," Rachael said. "That's Dad, Nero. Wonder what I did now."

"RACHAEL!"

"Sounds like he's in his study," Rachael said. "Nero, come with me?"  
"No way. He doesn't like me."  
"I'll be back as soon as I can," Rachael said, heading to Aquarius' study.

Meanwhile, River, Rachael's twenty-one-year-old blonde haired and blue-eyed sister, had gone to Rachael's bedroom, hoping to borrow her sister's new comb. "Wow. What the heck are you?" she exclaimed when she saw Raph.  
"Could say the same 'bout ya," Raph retorted, staring at the stunning mermaid.  
River laughed. "My name's River. I'm a mermaid and you look like a turtle."  
"How observant. Anyone ever tell ya that ya got a mind like a steel trap?" Raph said sarcastically, his eyes roving over the mermaid beauty, settling on her boobs, which were covered by sea shells. "Like what you see?" River asked seductively.  
"Uh…." Raph said, blushing and looking away. "Sorry."  
"Don't be. I like being looked at by men and you're a man, aren't you?"  
"Damn straight. Got the equipment ta prove it."  
"Can I see, Mr. Turtle?"  
"Name's Raphael and…"  
"Ohh. Are you shy, Raphael? No need. We're friends here. I'll show you my boobs if you show me it. What's the harm?" River asked, stroking his cheek. "It'll be fun and you're so handsome. You work out, don't you, Raphael? Look at your muscles. I'm impressed. You're like a Greek god and I just want to eat you up. You'd like that. I'm really good at it."  
Raph puffed out his chest and smirked. "I do and yer hot. But why would ya want me? I'm a turtle."  
"Because you're so handsome and I've never been with a turtle. Want to try. Will you let me?" River said, stroking Raph's thigh and planting a kiss on his mouth.

Raph's shell suddenly felt extremely tight and with a loud churr, he dropped down, revealing his semi-erect purple cock. "Ohh, you're a big boy," River said approvingly. "Very big."  
"Ten inches. Like it?"  
"It's beautiful, Raphael. Just like you and did I mention how gorgeous your eyes are? Let me pleasure you, Raphael. Are you a virgin?"  
"Yeah," Raph said, blushing at the admission. "Of course I am. What woman would want a mutant turtle like me? Are ya?"  
"No, I'm not and I want you. Let me. There's a hole in my tail here where you insert your cock. Yes, like that. Oh, Raphael. Yes, yes, yes!" River yelled, as Raph's rod plunged deeper into her, and waves of pleasure hit her like a freight train.

When Raph climaxed a few minutes later, churring loudly, his seed shot deep into River and he pulled out, feeling extremely satisfied. I never thought I'd lose my virginity, he thought, let alone ta a mermaid. Wow. It was hot. She's so hot. "That was sensational," Raph said, panting heavily. "Thank ya."  
"What was that sound you made?"  
"It's called churring. We do that when we're very excited."  
"It was sooooooooo cute and manly. I like it. Like a mixture between a whine and a growl. You growl?"  
"I can growl if ya want me ta."  
"I want you to. You're sexy, Raphael. Has anyone ever told you that before?"  
"Billions," Raph said sarcastically. "No. People don't like what's different. No one's ever called me anythin' other than freak, reptile and a bunch of insults."  
"Well, you're gorgeous. Everything about you. I'm surprised no giant female turtle claimed you as her husband."  
"Ain't no giant female turtles and yer kiddin'. I ain't so great."  
"You are, Raphael. Look, I know we just met, but I want to be with you and this isn't a game. I'll be honest and say I've been a man-crazy girl and been around, but it's different with you, Raphael. I feel something I've never felt before. Maybe love? If you don't want to I…."

Raph smashed his mouth onto hers in an all-consuming kiss and said breathlessly, "I want ya too, River. So much. I feel the same way. I never thought I'd find a girl and now I have, I wanna get ta know ya and make ya mine."  
River smiled. "We'll tell Daddy later and now I'm so happy. It means I don't have to marry that old geezer from the neighboring kingdom. I don't know how you came to be in my sister's room, but I don't care. All that matters is that we have each other, Raphael. You're like a gift sent from above and I'm so happy."  
"I'll tell ya how after," Raph said, and smirked. "Rub there and keep goin'."

River kept rubbing Raph's slit and when he dropped down with a tremendous churr, Raph pulled her on top of him. "River," Raph said, letting out a deep rumble. "Ya feel so amazin'. Wow. Don't stop!"  
"Raphael! Oh, Raphael. Yes, yes, yes!"  
"Fuck. I'm gonna come," Raph said, and let out a growl. "Fuck!"

Rachael had finished talking to her dad and returned to her bedroom with Raph's breakfast, followed by Nero. Going inside, she saw Raph in bed, River on top of him and heard, "River, fuck. I'm gonna come. Wow. Ngggh!"

Shocked at the unfolding scene, Rachael dropped the plates and ran out of the room. "Think we should go after her?" Raph asked. He'd seen Rachael and the look of amazement on her face, and he felt a bit embarrassed. "No, but I will move you to my bed, so she doesn't walk in and catch us again. I'll do that now. No need to feel embarrassed, Raphael. We didn't mean for it to happen and not like you guys were an item, were you?"  
"No."  
"Then everything's fine. I'll get the maid to wash her linen. Let me pick you up."  
"Yer tall too."  
"Six foot."  
"I'm a short ass then."  
"Doesn't matter. Your cock makes up for that," River said cheekily and scooped him up into her arms.

Relieved she met no one on the way to her bedroom; River got there and placed Raph in her bed. "Here you go, Raphael," River said. "This is my room."  
"Ya can call me Raph or Raphie if ya like. Less formal."  
"Raph, can you manage another round?"  
"Yer a nympho," Raph said, and chuckled.  
"I am and we're going to be so happy, Raphael. Very happy," River said, rubbing his slit.

Rachael had gone to her favorite place, the library, and was lying on the couch, face in her hands, sobbing. "I liked him, Nero," she said. "He was handsome and I liked him, but just like all the other men I've liked, River's taken him."  
"Your sister will grow bored of him, Rach. He's just a toy to her like the other men have been."  
"Maybe, but there's no way I could like Raphael now. Not after he's been with her. He's tainted."  
"He's a turtle, Rachael. It wouldn't have worked out anyway. What did your dad have to say?"  
"He found me a husband from a neighboring kingdom."  
"That's good news, isn't it?"  
"I suppose so, but I hoped Raphael would like me. I know he's a turtle, but he's still cute and things could have worked out. Maybe if River hadn't sunk her claws into him."  
"The new guy will work out, Rach. And I have to say this. If Raphael can slum with your sister, he's not worth your time. Not at all. Especially as he doesn't even know her and he was sleeping with her. That says a lot about him. No self-respect and no morals."  
"I suppose you're right, Nero. Good luck to Raphael. He's going to need it."  
I wonder what the guy Dad found me is like, Rachael thought. Is he handsome like Raphael? No, I mustn't think of him. I hope's decent and strong and can give me a family. I'm so tired of being alone and single. Good men are hard to find down here.


	3. Meeting the king

River climbed off of Raph and said, "You have a decision to make, Raph."  
"What's that?"  
"Turtles can't breathe underwater longer than a few hours at most, so you need to go to the surface soon. Or we need to transform you into a merturtle and you can stay here. But you need to make that decision fast."  
"Done," Raph said, and kissed her on the lips. "I got no family, nothin', but ya. Make me a merturtle."  
"I'll still have to speak to my father about this, because he'll change you using his tripod. It's permanent if he agrees," River lied. "You okay with that?"  
"And if he refuses, I'll be sent back above, right? Yeah, I'm cool with that. Even if we don't work out, I got nothin' and I'd wanna stay down in the ocean."  
"Yes, and he'll hypnotize you so that you have no memories of me, this place, everything."  
"I don't want that ta happen, River, and ta lose ya."  
"I'm going to speak to father. Rest, my love."  
"How long do I got if he says no?"  
"Forty minutes. My love, it should go well. I'm his favorite and he never says no to me." River left the room and headed to her father's study.

"Daddy," River said, knocking on the study door.  
Aquarius sat at his desk, perusing business documents. "Yes, my daughter," he said, looking up. "What is it?"  
"You know you want me to marry that old fart in the neighboring kingdom?"  
"Yes, my child. Your engagement party's next…."  
"Cancel it, Daddy."  
"But I've sent out the invitations and everything, River. I can't just cancel it."  
"Yes, you can. If you love me. I met someone I really like, Daddy, and he's nice and sweet and he makes me happy."  
"My child, the…"  
"Daddy!" River said, stomping her feet and glaring at him. "Marry Rach to that old man if you have to, but please don't make me marry him. "I'll run away, Daddy, if you do and you'll never see me again."  
Aquarius adjusted his glasses and said, "Does this guy you like have a kingdom?"  
"No. All he has is the shell on his back and his love for me. It's enough, Daddy. I want to be with him. Please."  
"Shell? What are you saying? He's an animal?"  
"A turtle, but he's sexy and sweet, Daddy. I know he's the one and… I really like him."  
"This is the sixth engagement of yours I've had to call off, because you "like" someone, River. I really hope I won't have to call off anymore. It's embarrassing. Very well. Rachael will marry Gustavo. I shall inform him! But this turtle…I assume you're joking that it's a turtle.."  
"No, Daddy. Look, I know interspecies relationships don't always work out. Like Squidget married Crabby last year and they divorced, but it's going to be different with me and Raph. I know it will."  
"Have you done the deed with this Raph?"  
"Yes, Daddy," River said unashamedly. "He's hot in bed too. Daddy, you won't regret this, but you need to make him a merturtle, so he can live down here."  
"River, he better be your last conquest. I'm sick to death of people telling me that my daughter's a slut."  
"I am, Daddy, but now I'll only be a slut for Raph. Thank you, Daddy!"  
"Take me to this Raph."

River took Aquarius to her bedroom and said, "Raphie, this is my daddy, King Aquarius."  
"Hi, sir," Raph said, as River took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"So you really are a turtle," Aquarius said, staring at Raph. "I was surprised when River told me, Raph. Is that short for Raphael? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, because my daughter's always dated weird guys. No offence meant."  
"None taken and yeah, it's Raphael, but ya can call me Raph, sir."  
"Her previous boyfriend was an electric eel, so I guess you're an improvement. At least I don't have to live in fear that you'll sting me if you're annoyed, huh? I hated the bastard on sight," Aquarius said, and smiled at his joke. "I'm going to let you and River be together, but if you break her heart, you'll have me to deal with. No one hurts my baby, even if she can be a tramp."  
"Understood, sir."  
"You can call me Aquarius, but is this a fling, Raphael?"  
"Not for me. I'd like ta make us permanent someday."  
"And you, River?"

"Same here," River said, gazing at Raph tenderly. "Make him a merturtle, Daddy."

Aquarius raised his tripod, muttered a few words and Raph suddenly felt very funny. Looking down, he noticed that his legs had gone, replaced by a fish tail. He was now a merturtle and able to exist in the ocean without any problems. My old life is gone now, Raph thought. Gone forever. I'm never gonna see the guys again. I'll miss them, but I'll learn ta deal with it and focus on my River. Make a family and be happy. "Thank ya for givin' me a chance, Aquarius," Raph said. "I'll do whatever I can ta make yer daughter happy."  
"You're welcome, Raphael. I'm going to my study. Have an engagement to call off. See you at lunch, River, and welcome to the family, Raphael."

"An engagement ta call off, River?" Raph asked when Aquarius had left.  
River sat down on the bed next to Raph and trailed a hand down his plastron. "Yes, mine. Daddy called it off when I told him I met you. I begged him to and that stuff about me being a tramp is BS, Raph."  
"It don't matter what ya did before we met," Raph said, and nuzzled his face against hers. "All that matters is here and now. Me and ya."  
"You're too cute!" River said, and kissed him on his beak. "I landed a real sweetheart here."  
"I ain't cute!"  
"You are to me, Raphael. Make love to me if you're not too tired."  
"I want ta, but I'm feelin' sore. Can we do it later?"  
"Of course. Rest, my love. I'm going to go to the shop and buy something for us," River said, and winked.

When she'd left, Raph sank back against the pillows and thought, yesterday I was fightin' with Leo and had no reason ta live when I left the lair, but now I got a reason. My girl. Life works in mysterious ways and I'm gonna embrace this new life.

River had left and hurried to her boyfriend's house, the electric eel, whose name was Sting. Making sure no one had followed her, she entered his house using the key he'd given her and went inside. "Hey, baby," she said, spotting him on the sofa. "Have some news. Daddy ended my engagement."  
"That's fabulous news," Sting said, a smile tugging at his lips. "But it still doesn't mean we can be together, does it? Your father hates me. Why did he end the engagement?"  
"I met someone he didn't dislike. A turtle. When you met him, he hated you on sight and made us break up. I told Daddy I liked the turtle and how he was so sweet and Daddy ended the engagement."  
"Do you like this turtle?"  
"No. I'm just using him to stay in the kingdom, Sting, and even if I marry him, I'll always find a way for us to be together. Trust me."  
"What about babies?"  
"With the turtle? I don't think merturtles and mermaids can reproduce, Sting. Nothing to worry about. Now make love to me, baby. I missed you."

River had no idea how wrong she was, but she would soon know and it would change hers, Sting's, and Raph's life forever.

 **A/N I've been afraid to update this story, but here goes. Poor Raph. Will he realize what his girl's up to?**


End file.
